<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hogwarts 日記 by RenatusRozova</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27850710">Hogwarts 日記</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenatusRozova/pseuds/RenatusRozova'>RenatusRozova</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, M/M, Slytherin Percy Weasley, Voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:14:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,711</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27850710</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenatusRozova/pseuds/RenatusRozova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>這將是一個諸多不同架構的小故事所組成的系列。裡面所有的關係都是M / M 或F / F之間的浪漫，確定不會有F / M 之間。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cedric Diggory/Percy Weasley, Ernie Macmillan/Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 窺視者</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>MacMillan 顯然是個相當英俊的男孩，當Harry 足夠仔細打量他的時候，儘管他和Malfoy都是有些傲慢的純血統。</p><p> </p><p>只是幾分鐘的打量，Harry 完全能找出MacMillan 和Malfoy 之間的不同。</p><p> </p><p>相較於Malfoy接近銀色的鉑金髮，MacMillan的金髮如同在豔陽下波動的麥穗。</p><p> </p><p>MacMillan有著一張稚嫩的臉蛋，這讓他的年紀看上去更小，和Malfoy臉上的冷峻形成強烈對比。</p><p> </p><p>MacMillan說話的樣子有些自以為是，但和Malfoy不同的是，MacMillan 的語調相當輕快，語速也明顯不拖泥帶水，每個使用的詞彙裏沒有過於誇張的音節。</p><p> </p><p>MacMillan 最要好的朋友是Justin Finch-Fletchley和Hannah Abbott，MacMillan對出身麻瓜和混血的學生相當友善，但前提是，你不是一個喜歡與他起爭執的人。</p><p> </p><p>MacMillan 是除了Cornfoot和Nott之外，第三位不會在Binns的課堂上打哈欠的人。</p><p>戰爭結束後，只有少數人回到學校，繼續完成學業，Harry也沒有如大家所想的，直接去Auror Office辦公室報到，他婉拒Hermione和Ron的建議，當然他再也不想假裝自己是個直人。</p><p> </p><p>該死的，Harry 從青春期開始作夢以來，他夢到的第一個，是Percy，緊接在後的對象是Terence Higgs、Adrian Pucey、Cedric Diggory及Cassius Warrington。</p><p> </p><p>第五年、第六年的時候，開始是Malfoy，Cornfoot，Nott和Carmichael在他夢裏進行交替。</p><p> </p><p>第七年，是MacMillan 位居第一。</p><p> </p><p>Harry 很確定，他是個同性戀，他喜歡那群有些高傲的純血統男性，該死的地獄，大多數的純血統男性都很注重外表，對於這種情況，他感到賞心悅目，即使是Zacharias Smith，Harry得必須承認Smith擁有不錯的外貌和體態。</p><p> </p><p>" MacMillan，有人找你。" Zacharias Smith轉頭對MacMillan 擺出一抹假笑。</p><p> </p><p>Malfoy 正站在公共交誼廳的門口，看上去比戰爭之前更加削瘦，臉上掛著一抹笑。</p><p> </p><p>Harry 從未看過Malfoy 這麼笑過，沒惡意般的，只是足夠親切的微笑。</p><p> </p><p>Slytherin回來復學的，只有Nott和Malfoy，Nott是Head Boy，他也代理Malfoy行使對Slytherin之屋的職責，至於Malfoy，他不再是那個擁有一切的男孩，戰爭讓他失去很多東西，現在他與Nott共同生活。</p><p> </p><p>MacMillan 走到Malfoy面前，友好地，緊接著他們一同踏出第八年宿舍的公共交誼廳。</p><p> </p><p>Harry 小心翼翼地，跟了出去。 </p><p> </p><p>他想知道，MacMillan什麼時候和Malfoy的交情這般要好。</p><p> </p><p>Malfoy回來的那一天，Harry注意到，Malfoy 變得相當孤僻，他幾乎只和Nott說話，他們在每一節課堂上同一組。</p><p> </p><p>Harry第一次看見Malfoy與MacMillan對話，是在一堂歷史課下課後。</p><p> </p><p>" 你就這麼思念我，Malfoy ? " MacMillan 的笑聲將Harry 從回憶中拉回眼前的現實。</p><p> </p><p>是一間空教室。</p><p>" 就像你想念我一樣。" Malfoy的臉上掛起令Harry熟悉的壞笑。</p><p> </p><p>" Nott 不會擔心你嗎 ? " MacMillan 看上去相當溫和，但嘴角明顯的上揚讓Harry 覺得這是某種情趣。</p><p> </p><p>" 他有足夠的時間擔心。" Malfoy漂亮且纖長的手指正緩緩解開長袍上的鈕扣。</p><p> </p><p>Harry 能感覺自己臉紅了，耳垂的溫度有些提升，他是一個充滿慾望的青年，他在夢中無數次地想過男性的肉體，他感到口乾舌燥。</p><p> </p><p>轉眼間，Malfoy已解開身上的長袍，他的身上除了一件淡藍色的三角內褲之外，沒有穿其他衣物，Malfoy的身體就如Harry 夢中所想那般纖細且柔軟，皮膚白皙。</p><p> </p><p>MacMillan吻著Malfoy，急切地發出聲音。</p><p> </p><p>該死的地獄，Harry 無法忽視眼前的情景。</p><p> </p><p>MacMillan 脫下屬於Hufflepuff的長袍。</p><p> </p><p>Harry 不難發現，MacMillan和Malfoy的共通點。</p><p> </p><p>他們的身體同樣白皙，同樣纖細，儘管MacMillan 比Malfoy高一些，但他們幾乎是完全一樣的體型。</p><p> </p><p>MacMillan 的身體沒有任何雀斑，和Malfoy相同。</p><p> </p><p>MacMillan 的身體幾乎沒有體毛，和Malfoy相同。</p><p> </p><p>" 想我的身體嗎 ? MacMillan  " Malfoy 臉上掛著誘惑的神情，輕鬆地解開MacMillan的長褲。</p><p> </p><p>天殺的，MacMillan 穿著一件Calvin Klein黑色男性提臀三角褲，Harry從來沒有意識到，MacMillan 私下是這麼跟隨流行的人，這種款式的三角內褲能襯托出MacMillan 擁有一雙細長的腿。</p><p> </p><p>" 男性提臀三角褲，MacMillan ? 我完全不知道你這麼有情致。 " Malfoy 的語氣顯然是滿意的，他的一雙手環繞在MacMillan的臀部上。</p><p> </p><p>" 我有很多事，你不曉得，Malfoy " MacMillan 將唇瓣貼近著Malfoy的右耳邊。</p><p> </p><p>" 告訴我，用你最為熟練的方式，我想知道。" Malfoy 神情充滿挑逗地附在MacMillan的右耳輕聲細語著。</p><p> </p><p>Harry 謹慎地往前一步，卻不小心踩破一個落在地上的玻璃。</p><p> </p><p>" 誰在那裏 ? " Malfoy 立即將眼神望向發出聲音的地方，接近銀色的灰藍色眼眸相當犀利。</p><p> </p><p>Harry 知道，一切都回時已晚，如果他現在逃脫，Malfoy將會知道是誰正在窺探他和MacMillan。</p><p> </p><p>Harry 將呼吸聲降低，將身子縮在一起，避免被Malfoy 覺察到。</p><p> </p><p>" 我想，我們可以換些地方。" MacMillan看向Harry躲藏的角落，帶著笑容對Malfoy 說到。</p><p> </p><p>經過幾分鐘的考慮和觀察，Malfoy 終於同意 MacMillan 的建議。</p><p> </p><p>他們花了一些時間，穿上長褲和長袍。</p><p> </p><p>MacMillan 像是不經意地，再度看著Harry 藏匿的地方。</p><p> </p><p>直到完全確定倆人離開，Harry 才小心翼翼地從藏匿的地方出來，撤下隱形斗篷，Harry 深深地吸一口氣。</p><p> </p><p>他走到門口。</p><p> </p><p>發現一張夾雜在門後的小紙條。</p><p> </p><p>" 我知道，你喜歡這麼看著我。" 紙條上，正寫下這一段字。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 午後吻</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>( Cedric 視角 ) </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>對於Cedric Diggory 而言，午餐後小睡是必要的，關於自己有一點，很多人都不曉得，他從來不回到地窖享受得來不易的午休，自家學院的公共交誼廳無疑是吵雜的環境，許多學生喜歡將精力延續至中午，即使是在自己的寢室也不容易休息，他的室友們缺乏那種該懂得給自己空間午休的特質。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>他是喜歡討論Quidditch ，但前題下，他需要充足的午睡時光。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cedric 從不固定在同一個地點午休，要知道，能進入Hufflepfuff 之屋的每一個人幾乎具備著特殊的嗅覺，不管是能聞到廚房、聞到Peeves，聞到惡作劇，還是聞到人。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>當然，他盡量避開所有的Gryffindor。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>大多的Gryffindor們活潑、熱情且風趣，但Gryffindor們從來不會意識到自己嚴重打擾到其他人的作息，相較之下，Cedric寧可和一個Slytherin待在同一個空間，對方不理會他沒關係，相反的，他確定自己能在Slytherin身邊得到一絲午休的機會。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>這次，是一間教室，觀察一下周遭，他挑了一個較隱蔽的空間，足以藏匿自己的身驅。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cedric很確定Hypnos正在向他招手。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>無意間，他往一個角落看，卻看見那個角落處，一個不算熟悉卻是知道的顏色。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>深紅棕色。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>還伴隨的一絲極輕的呼吸聲。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>原先的睡意淡了一些，Cedric想得知是不是他想的那個人。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Percy Weasley 縮在一個角落，並將平時穿戴的學院長袍變成毛毯保裹著身軀，稍微露出蒼白的臉蛋和深紅棕色的頭髮。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>老實說，Percy 和Weasley 家的其他孩子不同，高瘦的身型讓Percy 看上去相當單薄，他的臉總是蒼白的，瞳色是極深的大洋藍而非他兄弟們的天空藍，頭髮是深紅棕色而非他父母有的薑紅色或胡蘿蔔紅，只有臉上的雀斑能讓人聯想他擁有Weasley血統，但他雀斑卻像是特意描繪上去的，這反而讓Percy 看上去有些漂亮。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Percy 是所有Weasley 家的孩子中最漂亮的一個。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>鬼迷心竅的，Cedric走向那個陷入沉睡的大男孩。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Percy 的呼吸聲相當淺薄，像是在掩飾Percy 的行蹤，蒼白的臉蛋缺乏血色，且明顯比以往更加消瘦，彷彿正在告訴Cedric，眼前的大男孩過得並不好。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>是的，Percy 是唯一一個被分至Slytherin的Weasley。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slytherin們並沒有欺辱Percy，只是，他們也沒給他過多的關懷。唯一的羞辱，只能是來自Weasley家，即便沒有特意去打聽Weasley家的狀況，所有的純血家族都知曉，Arthur和Molly夫婦十分不滿意Percy的分院結果，他們曾寫信要求校長立即將Percy分至他們最喜愛的Gryffindor。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>" 沒有一個Weasley 是Slytherin。" 那封來自Molly 的咆哮信無疑讓Percy丟盡面子，並讓那個大男孩直接暈倒。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Percy 沒有答應校長的建議，他一樣選擇作為Slyterin之屋的學生。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cedric無法忽視這個大男孩遇到的一切，如果自己是Percy的家人，他不會讓大男孩受到這樣的屈辱。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cedric將臉靠向熟睡的大男孩。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>很小的時候，Cedric就知道自己喜歡男孩子，尤其是樣貌斯文的大男孩，在巫師界，同性戀並不是一個問題，相反的，他們在這一方面的觀點遠遠比麻瓜們先進，他的雙親仍然為他感到驕傲，並不斷的告訴自己，他們珍貴的Cedric值得擁有一名優秀的巫師。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>他小心翼翼地將嘴唇印在Percy 沒血色的唇瓣上。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Percy 的唇瓣是柔軟的，這跟自己和Pucey 蜻蜓式接吻的感覺不同，Cedric不由得想要多一些。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>" 嗯...嗯...。" Percy 將唇瓣開啟，自然地想要呼吸，卻發出一絲呻吟。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cedric頓時覺得自己是罪人，他不該這麼做的，他是Hufflepuff，他們總是紳士的，就算想要與Percy 接吻，自己也應該要在追求到Percy之後進行嘗試。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cedric稍微將自己的嘴唇向後退。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>出乎意料的是，Percy 主動將臉靠向前面，將唇瓣印在Cedric的嘴唇上。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cedric知道Percy 已經醒了，只是Percy 選著繼續緊閉雙眼，或許是出自於害怕，他能清楚看到Percy 的睫毛顫動著。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cedric將吻加深，主動將手置放與Percy的耳根，輕拂著。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>" 嗯...嗯...嗯... " Percy 急切地想要更多，他將唇瓣在開啟大一些，並小心翼翼地用舌頭去誘惑另一根舌頭。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cedric相信Percy 喜歡來自男孩的吻。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cedric溫柔地將Percy 扶起，知道這間教室後有一個小隔間，他不希望自己眼前的景色被其他人看到。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>他們邊親吻邊走至教室後的小隔間。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Percy 一直沒睜開眼睛，似乎是知道正在親吻自己的男孩會讓自己保持安全。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>小隔間的門一關上，Cedric的唇瓣就急切地在Percy 的唇瓣、頸肩、下顎遊走，他能夠嚐到Percy 身上有一股淡淡的草莓布丁味。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>那是中午時的甜點。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>此時作為級長的Percy 完全沒有平時的一絲不苟，他蒼白的臉上染上一抹紅暈，連耳朵都是紅潤的，唇瓣已被Cedric親吻到有些血色，上衣也被解開兩顆扣子。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>" Percy...我可以碰你嗎 ? " 儘管陷入對Percy 的癡迷，Cedric還是擠出一絲理智問著眼前的大男孩。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Percy 點了點頭，似乎沒有多餘的力氣回答。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>在得到Percy 的首肯後，Cedric 努力地將吻遍布Percy 的鎖骨、頸肩處、喉結，一雙手正在急迫地探入Percy 的襯衫之下。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>( Percy 視角 )</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Percy 知道，自己應該要推開Diggory的，他不應該任由Diggory這樣的，但他深切需要一個人，Percy 需要Diggory的觸撫、親吻，哪怕Diggory 有些想要跟自己做那件事。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>在Diggory 進入教室的那一刻，他就知道了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>平時，自己絕對不會讓人有機會靠自己這麼近，尤其不是Slytherin之屋的學生。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>但Diggory不同，Diggory是一個足夠討喜的學生，就是在Slytherin之屋裏頭，他具有一定的人氣。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>或許，若能和這個人成為朋友，是件好事。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>為此，Percy 繼續午睡。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>午睡，是唯一能讓自己暫時逃離現實的時光，他不用繼續維持級長的形象，也不用在教授面前展現自己的優秀，更不用面對那些來自家裏的目光。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>他感謝他的父母，但他們確實不了解他，他關懷他的兄弟，但他們不曾以同樣的方式對待他，在他們眼中，他不過是個自以為是的叛徒。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>叛徒，是家人私底下對他的稱呼。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>等到回過神來，他已經將舌頭伸向Diggory 的嘴裏，並主動地與另一根舌頭交纏。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Percy 不敢睜開眼睛，他害怕這一切不過是自己的臆想。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Diggory 的吻很讓人難以抗拒，他的一切是熱烈的，卻帶著小心翼翼的溫柔。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>那個Hufflepuff 男孩扶起他的身子，他們一邊不停地親吻，一邊走向教室後的小隔間。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Diggory 足夠活熱的唇瓣在自己的唇瓣、頸肩、下顎四處遊走，一隻手急切地解開自己襯衫最上面的兩顆鈕扣。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>" 你真漂亮，Percy 。" Diggory 伸出舌頭含住他的耳垂，一邊呢喃著。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Percy 知道，自己現在的模樣一定很糟糕，自己的這般模樣被父親和母親看見，他們一定會對自己破口大罵，他們不像其他純血統的巫師。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>應該說整個Weasley家族成員就像大多數的麻瓜們，有著反對同性戀的奇特思維，他甚至親耳聽過父親和母親對同性戀這件事的鄙夷，他們老早就忘了，巫師界對於這件事的觀點是自然的。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>" Percy...我可以碰你嗎 ? " Diggory 在自己耳邊喘著氣。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Percy 不再想理會父親和母親怎麼看他，他不是Bill，不是Charlie，只是Percy，他對著喘氣的大男孩點了點頭，他想從Diggory 的身上得到自己是被愛的、被需要的。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>" 求你，Cedric...碰我...盡你一切所能... " Percy輕聲呢喃著。</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>作者母語為臺灣繁體，如果有需要解說詞彙的，歡迎大家留言。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>